The Pearl
by Diana Crescent
Summary: A woman contemplates a man, but there's a twist involved. Oneshot, but am thinking about expanding, depends on the reviews and what you all think about it.


The Pearl

Diana Crescent

A/N: I decided to try my hand at a one shot thing again like I did for Harry Potter; Okay, I'm taking 40 minutes for this and I may make this a longer story but right now it's a one shot. Give me a shout out if you think it deserves to be a expanded and I'll see what I can do. Thanks.

Summary: Basically, a woman contemplating a man, only with a twist

Disclaimer: I own nothing

dcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc

Sun caressed her body and gave her skin a warm glow not normally seen on women in this day and age. He body were stretched out on the beach, the skirt of her shift slit open to reveal the toned, slim shape of her legs. The surf washed up and rolled under her, spreading a feeling of intimacy through her. She arched and very nearly moaned. Her dark hair curled in the warmth and wet of the Carribean's own climate. Her green eyes fluttered in the relaxed feeling of the day.

Not very far from where she lay, her soul's lover stood proud on the deck, shouting orders and overseeing repairs to The Black Pearl.

Captain Jack Sparrow was a man that sent cataclysmic shivers through her body. She knew his story better than she knew her own.

He'd boarded that very same ship at a young age of six, but worked as hard and as long as any crew member. He'd risen in the ranks as fast as he'd risen in the respect and esteem of the captain who had named him, at the ripe age of seventeen, first mate and heir.

Of course, he'd not been alone in eleven years. He'd acquired a few friends, but none like William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, and too many like Barbosa.

She shivered at the thought of the man Jack had placed so much trust in.

Four years after naming him heir, the captain had died peacefully in his sleep, lulled away to eternity by the soft humming tune of the sea. The sky had been clear and the stars bright and full. No one could really ask for more. Jack Sparrow, at twenty-one, had become a Captain.

Within six months, he'd been marooned, mutinied against by his own first mate. The next ten years for him had been turmoil, as they had been for the Pearl.

Tears burned her eyes as she thought of the things Barbosa had done and she felt a thick feeling of cold oil slid down her back as those years came to her.

But then, like a becon of hope, Jack Sparrow had fought his way back. he'd brought a new crew and given peace where there had been war and love where there was hate and a soft balm where wounds and scars haunted.

She shivered again as the surf lapped at her sides, like fingers tracing her curves and she nearly moaned again.

The sea was her lover, just as Jack was. But where the sea raged and beat at her, Jack never had. He'd saved her from a fate worse than death.

The things Brabosa had done to her were unspeakable. She'd felt dirty and unclean. She'd been marred with bruises and scars. Raped. She'd been lost in a darkness of his making, begun by the taking from her the one man she'd never been able to do without.

But seeing Jack again after all those years had brought something back in her soul that she'd thought she'd lost. She found the will to fight again. And fought she had.

She sighed as she noticed that they were about to set sail. She stood and looked back to where Jack stood behind the wheel.

The salty sea air filled her lungs and she began to move.

"Love." Jack sighed out, still holding the wheel reverently.

"Yes, Jack?" She whispered back, standing beside him, knowing he'd never be able to hear her.

"I'm never leavin' ye again." He whispered out, never hearing the reply she gave him, only knowing he felt full and complete an instant later.

"I know Jack, and someday, you'll know that I've never left you. And then nothing will keep us apart."

She was the soul of the Black Pearl and her loyalty and love lay, not to herself, but to her captain. The man who, from the time he was a child, had given her his body, his heart, and his soul. And she, in return, would wait for eternity for him to join her. No matter what the cost. One day, she would be his lover and show him the wonders of the unseen.

dcdcdcdcdcdcdc

Okay, there it is. If it's hard to understand, this is a story of The Black Pearl's soul contemplating Jack Sparrow and how much she loves him and how much she feels she owes him. I really think I could make a larger story on this, but I had to just get this out for right now. Thanks so much, review if you want. Oh, and it was 38 minutes.


End file.
